


It's A Date

by izukillme



Series: Project 100 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Security, izuki feels for his fellow underpaid bastard and also he thinks hyuuga is hot, sharing food, underpaid security guard hyuuga, underpaid ta izuki, very literally lol, weekly prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Hyuuga is just chilling (more like dying of hunger and possible heatstroke, really) when a cute guy comes up to him and offers him lunch. Who is he to say no?
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei & Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: Project 100 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> new HyuuIzu drabble!! havent written them in almost a month, le gasp. done for the weekly prompts challenge over in [an's](https://ao3.org/users/hybristophilica) KuroBasu server~

Hyūga’s legs ached as he stood in place in the sweltering sun. His mouth was dry, and his head was blasting with pain.

_ Why, oh why did I choose this shitty job? _

Ah, that’s right. He’d failed the interview for the management job at Tokyo Uni that he wanted, but the security firm decided to pick him up because he had the ‘right body type and intimidating face'. 

(He did  _ not  _ have an intimidating face, thank you very much. Even if that was why most girls and guys had steered clear of him in middle and high school!)

Hyūga sighed, flopping against the outer wall of the building and closing his eyes.  _ Oh,  _ what he’d give for some food or water - 

“Do you want some?” asked a mellow voice suddenly, and a spicy smell wafted up to Hyūga’s nose. He jerked upwards, his eyes fluttering open to fall upon the owner of the voice. 

A very beautiful dark-haired man just a few centimetres shorter than Hyūga himself was smiling at him, his pretty black eyes sparkling with some unspoken humour. He was wearing the uniform of an employee, the symbol of the college emblazoned on his shirt. In his outstretched hand was a lunch box containing rice and curry, with a spoon of salt on the side. Hyūga’s mouth started to water, but he shook his head with all the willpower he had.

“No, it’s fine. Thanks for offering, though.” he said, giving a tired smile. The man shook his head with a soft laugh.

“I always make too much to eat. I see you everyday, so I thought I’d bring you some food. I have another box here,” he said in his lilting voice. Hyūga’s brows rose slightly at the thoughtfulness, and his lips turned up into a small smile.

“Well… if you’re sure.” he agreed gratefully, taking the box and chopsticks offered to him. He could take a slightly early lunch, and this would save him the cost of that shitty cafeteria food. Setting his watch’s timer for twenty minutes, he started eating, saying through a mouthful of curry, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” said the man with a smile, leaning against the wall next to him and taking out his own box. “This plan I  _ cooked  _ up is pretty great, huh?  _ Kitakore!”  _ Hyūga choked on his rice and stared at him for a second, unable to believe it.

“Did you just-” he spluttered. The man grinned brightly.

“ _ Pipe _ down, or your wind _ pipe _ will tear from strain.  _ Kitakore!”  _ Hyūga blinked, all traces of gratitude gone.

“Please,” he implored. “Stop.”

“Well, if you don’t like my company,” said the man, still smiling, “I suppose I  _ can  _ take the food back-”

“No!” Hyūga said vehemently, pulling the box close to his chest. He’d rather endure nine hundred hours of horrible puns than let go of the first halfway decent meal he’d had in a while. “No.”

“I was kidding. I wouldn’t have taken it back,” said the man with a soft laugh. “Grunt jobs are shitty enough without people being nice and then turning out to be assholes.”

Hyūga nodded in agreement as he practically inhaled the food. “True. It fucking sucks to be a guard. Your job seems better - you from corporate?” 

The man let out a biting laugh. “Nope, I’m a Math TA and they pay me peanuts. They wouldn’t hire me because they had ‘someone more qualified’.”

“Someone richer and from a powerful family,” translated Hyūga. The man nodded in frustration.

“Exactly. How about you? You look like a smart guy, how’d you end up working a security job?” he asked.

“Same as you,” Hyūga sighed, scraping up the last morsel of rice and swallowing. “I was going for a management position, but… apparently some kid distantly related to the Akashis was lobbying for the same job, and boom.” The man winced in understanding. “The security firm thought I had the right body type and ‘intimidating face’, so - yeah.”

“You’re not intimidating, though. You’re actually pretty cute,” said the man bluntly, continuing to eat his own food. Hyūga choked again, his face going violently red.

“Say what?” he stammered. The man laughed.

“You’re cute,” he said with a smile. “That’s how I noticed you. You have nice eyes.  _ Eye  _ like them a lot,  _ kitakore!”  _

Hyūga was torn between blushing like a tomato and screaming at the pun. That was when the watch on his wrist started to buzz, and he looked at it in alarm. 

(Oh, for fuck sake, was this guy contagious?!)

“I gotta go. My lunch break’s over,” he said, forcing his blush back. “It was nice meeting you, uhh…” 

“Izuki,” said the man. “Izuki Shun. And you?”

“Hyūga Junpei,” Hyūga said with a small smile. It really  _ had  _ been nice to meet Izuki… though the puns were slightly annoying. (More than slightly.)

“See hyuu around!” Izuki said. Hyūga’s smile turned to a frown, and Izuki laughed.

“Same time tomorrow?” he asked. 

“It’s a date,” Hyūga replied, his smile returning. Izuki nodded, his cheeks turning slightly red for unknown reasons, and bounded off to the main building once more. Hyūga smiled after him. 

_ It’s a date -  _

_ Wait, what?! Did I - did I say that?! _

His face paled in mortification as he realised just why Izuki had blushed.  _ Oh my god…  _

The sun and the cute man had completely turned his brains to jelly. Oh, being a security guard really  _ was  _ the worst!

**Author's Note:**

> and they bitched about capitalism happily ever after~  
> (izuki did eventually get a teaching position and hyuuga his management job... after saving up for years to travel to the uk and apply at oxford uni.)  
> please leave me a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
